onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x06 Handlung: Viktorianisches England (Vergangenheit):
'Viktorianisches England (''Vergangenheit): Szene 06: Wald' 'Das viktorianische England ein Jahr zuvor...' (''Eine Explosion ertönt. Eine kleine Grube öffnet sich. Alice kletter heraus. Sie wirkt verstört.) Alice: '„Nein, Cyrus! Cyrus... (''weint.) Nein, nein...“ (Ein kleines Mädchen mit Zöpfen in einem weißen Kleid läuft vorbei.) 'Millie: '„Geht es dir gut?“ 'Alice: '„Ja es geht mir gut. Ich... (steht auf.) hab mich nur verlaufen. Ich versuche nach Hause zu finden.“ '''Millie: „Wohnst du hier in der nähe?“ Alice: '''„Vor vielen Jahren, hab ich hier mal gewohnt.“ '''Edwin: (Off.) „Millie wo steckst du?“ Sarah: '(''Off.) „Millie!“ '''Millie: „Das sind meine Eltern. Die können dir sicher helfen. (l''aut.) Ich bin hier drüben!“ (''Ein Mann und eine Frau kommen herbei gelaufen.) Sarah: '''„Hach Millie wir haben dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht weglaufen.“ '''Millie: „Aber ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen. Sie finde nicht mehr nach Hause.“ (Der Mann und Alice sehen sich an.) Alice: '„Vater...“ '''Edwin: '„Alice...“ (Überschwänglich umarmt Alice Edwin. Weint.) 'Edwin: '„Ich fass es nicht du lebst.“ 'Alice: '„Oh Vater, er ist tot.“ 'Edwin: '„Wer ist tot?“ 'Alice: '„Cyrus. Sie hat ihn umgebracht.“ 'Edwin: '„I- ich versteh nicht. Alice, wo bist du all diese Jahre gewesen? (Sieht sie an.) Wer ist Cyrus?“ 'Alice: '„Der Mann den ich heiraten wollte. Die Rote Königin (weinend.)... hat ihn umgebracht er ist tot.“ 'Edwin: '„Ganz ruhig. Schon gut. (sieht zu der Frau.) Du bist jetzt zu Hause. Wir können später über all das reden.“ '''Millie: „Vater? Wer ist dieses Mädchen?“ Edwin: '„Das ist Alice. Deine Schwester.“ '''Sarah: '„Deine Halbschwester.“ '''Millie: „Ihr habt mir nie gesagt das ich eine Schwester habe.“ Alice: '„Vater!...“ '''Edwin: '„Alice, während du weg warst hat sich... viel geändert. Ich möchte die Milli vorstellen. Und das... ist deine neue Mutter. Sarah. Das ist... jetzt deine Familie Schatz.“ (Alice schaut überrascht/schockiert. Ausblende.) ''' Szene 11: Alice zu Hause/ Innen/ Nebenzimmer I (Alice beobachtet durch eine Tür Sarah und Edwin reden.) Sarah: (Off.) „Wie lange hat sie vor hierzubleiben?“ Edwin: (Off.) „Das weiß ich noch nicht.“ Sarah: „Aber du weißt doch was die Leute über sie sagen.“ Edwin: '„Lass mich mir ihr reden. Bitte.“ (''Alice setzt sich schnell auf das Sofa und tut als ließe sie in einem Buch. Edwin kommt ins Zimmer.) 'Edwin: '„Ich wünschte wir hätten ein Zimmer für dich. Oder passende Kleidung. Wir können dir natürlich auch neue Sachen kaufen. Aber ich wüsste gern zuerst, wie lange du vorhast diesmal hier zu bleiben.“ 'Alice: '„Für immer. Denn es wartet im Wunderland nichts mehr auf mich.“ 'Edwin: '„Alice... es gibt da etwas... das du Verstehen musst. (Setzt sich zu ihr.) Ich habe jetzt eine neue Familie. Und die werd ich lieben so wie ich es tue. Aber Millie... ist noch sehr jung. Und leicht zu beeindrucken. Wenn du wirklich hierbleiben willst, dann darfst du nie wieder das Wunderland erwähnen. Oder diesen Flaschengeist.“ 'Alice: '„Er hatte einen Namen. Cyrus.“ 'Edwin: '„Alice, was auch immer passiert ist... wo auch immer du wirklich warst... du musst das unbedingt vergessen.“ 'Alice: '„Soll ich vergessen das es ihn gegeben hat? So wie du es mit Mutter getan hast. Und mir mir.“ 'Edwin: '„Ich habe sehr viele Jahre unter den... schmerzlichen Erinnerungen gelitten. Und dann ist mir klar geworden das dass ein Ende haben muss wieder... glücklich zu werden.“ 'Alice: '„Ich glaube nicht das ich je wieder glücklich sein kann. (weint.) Ohne ihn bestimmt nicht.“ 'Edwin: '„Doch das wirst du. Wenn du in unserem Haus leben willst. Kannst du das? Kannst du versuchen dich einzufügen? Um ihn unserem Haus glücklich zu werden?“ 'Alice: '„Ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst hin soll. Also versuch ich's.“ 'Edwin: '„Und du vergisst das Wunderland. Und diesen Cyrus. (Alice sieht ihn an.) Alice!“ 'Alice: '„Freust du dich das... ich wieder da bin Vater? Willst du mich wirklich hier haben?“ 'Edwin: '„Aber natürlich will ich das Alice.“ (Berührt mit den Fingerspitzen sacht ihre Hand.) 'Edwin: '(zitternder stimme.) „Ganz bestimmt.“ '''Szene 14: Alice zu Hause/ Innen/ Speisezimmer I (Alice, Edwin, Sarah und Millie sitzen an einem rechteckigen Tisch. Auf dem Tisch.) Alice: '„Ich bin so froh wieder hier zu sein. (''Edwin lächelt ihr zu. Zu Sarah sehend.) Danke für mein neues Kleid. Der Duft der Gänseblümchen ist wundervoll.“ 'Sarah: '„Das sind Dahlien Schätzchen.“ 'Alice: '„Dahlien, aber natürlich, das muss ich mir merken.“ 'Millie: '„Du siehst in den Kleid so schön aus Alice.“ 'Sarah: '(lenkt ab.) „Natürlich tut sie das. Aus diesem Grund sollten wir uns über ihre gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen unterhalten. Nun da sie von den Toten auferstanden ist-“ 'Alice: '„Gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen?“ 'Sarah: '„Ich will nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden du bist kein, kleines Kind mehr.“ 'Alice: '„Nein natürlich nicht.“ 'Sarah: '„Und an eine junge Frau muss an ihre Zukunft denken.“ '''Edwin: „Sarah. Bitte, sie ist doch eben erst zurückgekehrt.“ Sarah: '''„Umso dringender braucht sie Hilfe.“ '''Alice: (unsicher.) „Hilfe? Bei was den genau?“ Sarah: '„Bei der Suche nach einem passenden jungen Mann. Dein Leben muss weiter gehen. Ich habe mit Misses Darcy von neben an gesprochen. Ihr Sohn ist, unverheiratet, in Lohn und Brot und nicht hässlich anzusehen. Wir wollen uns zum Tee treffen.“ '''Alice: '(zitternd.) „Das... geht nicht.“ 'Sarah: '„Ich fürchte es muss gehen. Es ist schon alles arrangiert.“ (Alles trinkt aus ihrem Glas.) '''Edwin: „Wir trinken nur Tee Alice. Das wirst du doch gewiss schaffen.“ (Alles Hand mit dem Glas zittert.) Sarah: '„Der Darcyjunge wird die Konversation übernehmen. Alles was du tun musst ist hübsch lächeln.“ (''Der Schall wird dumpf, alles bekommt ein Echo.) '''Edwin: „Das könnte dir gut tun Alice, um- du weißt schon. Deinen Kummer zu vergessen.“ (Alles zerdrückt das Glas in ihrer Hand. Erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen.) Edwin: „Alice! (steht besorgt auf.) Um Himmels willen.“ Alice: '„Mein Güte... (''sieht geschockt auf den kleinen Schnitt in ihrer Handfläche.) Es tut mir so Leid. Ich bin noch nicht so weit einen jungen Mann kennen zu lernen. (Edwin und Sarah wechseln einen Blick.) Ich glaube mancher Kummer ist nicht so schnell zu vergessen.“ '''Szene 17: Alice zu Hause/ Innen/ Nebenzimmer/ Nachts II (Alice schläft unruhig auf dem Sofa. Spricht im Schlaf.) Alice: „Nein... Cyrus, Nein, (Fragmente aus 1x01 werden eingespielt.) Cyrus.“ Millie: '„Alice, Alice!“ (''Alice Schreckt hoch. Millie ist bei ihr.) '''Alice: „Oh, Millie! Was tust du denn hier?“ Millie: '''„Du hast im Schlaf geschrien.“ '''Alice: „Das war ein Albtraum nichts weiter. Geh wieder ins Bett.“ Millie: '''„Vater sagt immer das wir vor Albträumen keine Angst haben müssen. Weil sie nicht real sind.“ '''Alice: „Ja das klingt sehr nach Vater.“ Millie: '''„Und deine Albträume sind die Real? Hast du deswegen das Glas kaputt gemacht?“ '''Alice: „Das reicht. Ab ins Bett.“ Millie: '„Sag mir wenigstens wer Cyrus ist.“ (''Alice sieht sie erschrocken an.) '''Alice: „Was hast du gesagt?“ Millie: '''„Cyrus. Den Namen hast du ganz oft gerufen. Wer ist das?“ '''Alice: „Er ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch. (Millie setzt sich zu Alice.) Jemand den ich unmöglich vergessen kann. Ganz egal wie sehr ich mich auch bemühe.“ Millie: '''„Ich will auch irgendwann mal so jemanden kennen lernen.“ '''Alice: „Das wirst du mit Sicherheit. Und wenn du ihn getroffen hast, wirst du dir nie wieder irgendetwas anderes wünschen.“ (Millie lächelt. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Sarah kommt herein. Millie erschreckt.) Sarah: '„Millie. Geh sofort wieder ins Bett.“ (''Edwin kommt noch dazu.) '''Millie: „Ja Mutter.“ (Millie geht raus.) Alice: „Es tut mir Leid. I-“ Edwin: „Es muss dir nicht leid tun Alice. Du musst dich bessern. Und wenn du nicht aufhörst an diesen Unfug zu glauben dann hab wenigstens den Anstand ihn für dich zu behalten.“ Alice: „Ich will mich ja bessern. Und glücklich sein will ich auch. Ich geb mir wirklich Mühe.“ Sarah: '„Offensichtlich genügt das nicht. Wir waren überzeugt du könntest diesen Unsinn vergessen. Aber da haben wir uns wohl geirrt.“ (''Sarah und Edwin schließen die Tür. Alice schließt entmutigt die Augen.) '''Szene 20: Alice zu Hause/ Innen/ Speisezimmer II (Alice sitzt am Frühstückstisch. Edwin kommt herein.) Edwin: '''„Ah, da bist du ja. Hast du mit dem Frühstück schon ohne uns angefangen?“ '''Sarah: „Alice! Das ist der junge Mann von dem ich dir erzählt habe Misses Darcy's Sohn.“ Edwin: „Er war zufällig in der nähe. Da dachten wir wir frühstücken zusammen. Wenn es dir besser geht.“ Sohn d. Darcy's: „Guten Morgen Alice. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.“ Alice: (kühl.) „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Ihn hierher einzuladen. Das irgendwas besser wird? Es hilft zu vergessen. (steh auf.) Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung wer ich bin.“ (Sie läuft raus. Edwin folgt ihr.) 'Szene 21: Alice zu Hause/ Außen' (Alice geht starr geradeaus. Edwin folgt.) Edwin: „Wo willst du hin?“ Alice: '''„Irgendwo hin.“ '''Edwin: „Aber es gibt keinen anderen Platz für dich. Das hast du selbst gesagt. (Alice bleibt stehen. Edwin hält etwas Abstand. Alice dreht sich zu ihm um.) Geh wieder rein. Und entschuldige dich.“ Alice: '(''sauer.) „Bestimmt nicht. Nur weil du jemanden geheiratet hast den du nicht liebst muss ich das nicht auch.“ '''Edwin: „Was willst du damit sagen?“ Alice: '''„Du bist doch nicht glücklich mit Sarah.“ '''Edwin: „Natürlich bin ich das.“ Alice: '''„Nicht wie mit Mutter.“ '''Edwin: „Wir können nicht unser, ganzes Leben damit verbringen, zu trauern Alice. Finde einen Weg um es hinter dir zu lassen. So wie ich.“ Alice: '„Es hat Jahre gedauert bis du über Mutter hinweg warst. Du warst während meiner ganzen Kindheit traurig. Wie glaubst du da ich könnte Cyrus in ein paar Tagen vergessen?“ '''Edwin: '(laut.) „Weil es im Gegensatz zu ihm deine Mutter wirklich gegeben hat!“ 'Alice: '„Cyrus ebenso Vater.“ '''Edwin: „Das ist nicht wahr. Du musst einen Weg finden diese imaginäre Liebesgeschichte zu vergessen um dein Leben weiter zuführen.“ Alice: '''„Und wenn das nicht möglich ist? Wenn ich den geliebten Menschen nicht vergessen kann auch wenn dadurch alles einfacher wäre?“ '''Edwin: „Du musst.“ Alice: '''„Ich kann nicht.“ '''Edwin: „Dann kannst du nicht länger unter diesem Dach wohnen.“ Alice: '''„Ist das deine Meinung oder ihre?“ '''Edwin: „Es gebe noch eine andere... Möglichkeit für dich. Einen Arzt, in London. Lydgate. Er leitet eine Nervenheilanstalt.“ Alice: '''„ICH MUSS INS IRRENHAUS?!“ '''Edwin: „Es ist nicht so wie man sich das vorstellt. Es ist ein freundlicher moderner Ort.“ Alice: '(''verzweifelt.) „ABER ICH BIN NICHT VERRÜCKT! WIESO KANNST DU MIR NICHT GLAUBEN?!“ '''Edwin: „Was von all dem soll ich den glauben? Den Flaschengeist oder das sprechende Kaninchen?“ Alice: '(''verzweifelt.) „Mir. Du sollst mir glauben Vater!“ '''Edwin: „Es tut mir Leid. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Ich muss auch an Millie denken.“ Alice: '''„Also schickst du mich einfach in ein Irrenhaus?“ '''Edwin: „Ich zwinge dich nicht. Ich stelle dich vor die Wahl. Entweder Sarah findet einen Ehemann für dich oder du lebst in der Anstalt. Aber du kannst hier nicht traurig herumsitzen und dich nach deiner Scheinwelt zurücksehnen Alice. Das ist ganz allein, deine Entscheidung.“ 'Szene 24: Alice zu Hause/ Außen/ Flur vor dem Fenster' (Alice steht in einem blauen Kleidermantel mit einem Koffer in der linken Hand vor der Tür. Starrt auf die Straße. Sie hat eine eiskalten Ausdruck. Ein schwarze Kutsche fährt auf das Haus zu. Schnitt. Edwin steht am Fenster und sieht zu Alice. Sarah tritt heran, schmiegt sich an ihn.) Sarah: '''„Es wird alles gut werden Edwin.“ '''Edwin: „Bist du sicher?“ Sarah: '''„Wir wissen beide das sie nicht hier bleiben kann. Sie wird dort viel glücklicher sein.“ '''Edwin: „Dann hat sie wohl richtig entschieden.“ Sarah: '„Das hat sie ganz sicher. Ich war sehr überrascht von ihrer Weisheit. (''versucht aufmunternd zu klingen.) Es wird alles gut ausgehen. Sie kann nicht ewig das kleine Mädchen sein. Und er wird sich ausgezeichnet um sie kümmern.“ '''Edwin: „Das hoffe ich mein Schatz.“ (Die Kutsche hält vor dem Haus. Die Tür wird geöffnet, ein etwas dicker Mann mit Glatze und strengen Blick steigt aus. Er nimmt Alice Koffer an sich. Alice steigt ein. Lydgate steigt hinterher.) Edwin: „Sie will nicht mal das ich sie in der Anstalt besuchen komme.“ 'Sarah: '„Sie ist noch ein junges ungestümes Mädchen. Darum ist es so auch am besten. Es wird Zeit für sie erwachsen zu werden.“ (Edwin sieht aus dem Fenster. Die Kutsche beginnt loszufahren. Millie kommt zu ihnen gelaufen.) 'Millie: '„Mami.“ (Schnitt. Innere der Kutsche. Alice sieht zum Fenster hin. Sie sieht wie Edwin Mille liebevoll über den Kopf streicht. Die Kutsche fährt davon.) Drehbücher